Gone
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: He was entangled in her, unable to escape. Everything about her was a mess. Hehurtherhehurtherhehurther. Everything about it was wrong. Why? Why couldn't he be her 'one? And with that, he continued his chase: he was gone. LxOC


**A/N: Ugh. Katie's making me feel horrible right now. My stomach feels all weird and tingly. This is the only thing keeping me sane; fan fiction. *sigh* Enjoy. **

_Gone_

_1) It hurt._

The cut on her arm was healing without any real pain or interruption in her day. The fracture in her calf was worse, making her unstable when she walked. The bruises on her cheeks were so blotchy and inky that L thought they might not have been real. He watched her face lose any sort of hope as the day went on. She would stumble, someone would help her up. The pain became too much, someone would comfort her. She was losing faith in herself and he knew that it was unbearable for her.

_2) Smile._

The morning came and went without any real warning. The curtains were closed and the sunlight only vaguely seeped through the cloth. The entire building was enclosed in darkness that was only lit by two things: computer monitors and Kitty's smile.

_3) Away._

'You can't go back,'

'…I know…'

'Then…why? Why do you do this to yourself, day after day? Don't you know…?' he swallowed his words without a second thought. She wouldn't be able to handle the truth, let alone another hit to the face that she didn't need.

'What?' he couldn't ignore it. It burned. It itched. He had so say it. Go. Speak. Say it!

'…' he gulped in air, 'don't you know it…it hurts me more than you could ever know to watch you walk away. Away from this place, away from everything…away from me,'

_4) Minutes. Hours. Days. _

The phone never rang. Not once. She never showed up. She never called in sick. Nothing. No sign that she even still existed. But, without the thought she existed, L might have lost his mind completely.

_5) Beautiful. _

Red satin. Thin body. Long, dark hair. Pale skin. Eyes like the sky…

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

_6) Self Inflicted. _

The blade was dulled now. There was nothing else she could do but cry. Red raced down her pale skin, finding the floor. He had caught her. Her eyes were bloodshot and his body was convulsing. She laid beneath the water, burning hot coming from the showerhead, and bled herself until the pain was out of her system.

_7) Warning. _

The IV tube was connected to her arm, giving her fluid, giving her life. Her face was blank; nothing to analyze, nothing to question. She was lifeless, comatose, lying on the bed the hospital gave to her. He looked at the veins in her neck, watching the purple patch of skin rise and sink with her breathing.

_8) Kiss. _

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" She whimpered, lazily shoving her fist to his chest with no intent of hitting the detective.

"Why? Why not? He doesn't care. He doesn't care. Why would he do this to you…you're too perfect for anything like that…" he didn't finish. He thought that if he did, she would finally collapse into a pile of unruly flesh on the ground.

"Y-you don't…you don't know that," she ran her sleeve over her eyes, rubbing any makeup and smearing it carelessly. He didn't mind. She looked brilliant anyway.

"I don't deserve you either, but…I know I would never, ever do something so…_horrific_ to something so wonderful as you are," his fingers glided over her frail skin, and he placed one hand behind her head, sinking it deep into her hair…and finally…

He wasn't alone anymore.

_9) Giving In._

His face was eager, and his entire body was filled with anxiety. He wanted it. Wanted her. Wanted the moment…

She pushed past the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a grin. The entire room felt warm and only a single candle burned. Everything about the moment felt so right. So perfect. So amazing…

She pressed her lips to his, feeling every bit of pain and torment he had ever experienced. He knotted his hands into her skin, holding the small of her back. They felt like puzzle pieces, waiting to fit with the rest of the puzzle. They molded together like wax, only being held together by the ghost of a feeling they both shared: fear. L felt his body shake against hers, something dangerous and new was about to happen.

"A-are you scared?" she whispered ever-so gently into his ear. He nodded with rapid fire.

"Yes,"

"I want to make this right for you. You've always been alone,"

"I can't be alone. Not when I have you…"

"If this is what you want--"

"What _we_ want…"

"Then I promise, we'll never be alone ever again,"

"You promise?" his breath felt hot against her shoulder.

"Yes," she nodded, "Of course,"

The rest is history…

_10) Getting Up. _

He awoke, arms folded around her waist, the distinct scent of burnt wax causing his nose to twitch. Instead of continuing in that smell, he dove straight into her skin, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

He would wake up forever, next to her, breathing in her scent deeply, and never wishing for anything more.

**A/N: Don't laugh. It was good. Listened to 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol. Eh. *rubs bridge of nose* Tired. Must. Sleep. (With SYLAR). Good Dreams and Nightmares. **


End file.
